HarryxMalfoy Fanfic
by Nagboom
Summary: A HarryxMalfoy fanfic. I don't there's anything more to add. No mature content of some kind.


This is a MalfoyxHarry fanfic. My first fanfic ever :P

This sets in the books between the third to the fifth, choose yourselves :P

And here it goes:

Harry was walking alone in the dark corridors of the castle, toward the Gryffindor tower, after he left Ron and Hermione to work alone in the library. He needed some time to think with himself about some awkward thoughts that recently started going through his mind… Lately, whenever he saw Draco Malfoy, he had a strange feeling in his stomach. Firstly he related the feeling to the hate he felt for Malfoy, which is an obvious thing. But then he also started thinking about him at nights, when the curtains around his bed were closed, and those weren't exactly thoughts of hatred.

Just then, when he was deep in thoughts, he heard a familiar cold voice calling his name behind him. Draco Malfoy strode toward him, all alone.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Harry in a bored tone, though his heart felt like it was smashed between two great walls.

"It is never less fun bothering you" said Malfoy with a vicious grin.

"Piss off" Harry said and continued walking.

"Don't want me to be seen next to you, Potter?"

Malfoy stayed quiet.

Suddenly, Malfoy stopped walking, stared away from Harry, and said "You know, we should hang out together more."

Harry froze on his step, and stared at Malfoy with disbelief. What was Malfoy doing? Was it all part of one of Malfoy's plans to humiliate him?

But then Malfoy blushed slightly, and said, in a weak and gentle voice, completely different from his usual tone "I just… you know… we both learn few classes together…" his voice faded out, and there was an awkward silence between them.

Thought traced thought in Harry's head, trying to figure out an explanation to this strange situation he got into. Was Malfoy teasing him? But the look in Malfoy's face was different than usual.

"Well, I've got some time now" Harry mumbled.

Malfoy's face shone. Harry had never seen him act this way.

They continued walking through the castle.

"What made you want to be friend with me now?" Harry asked.

Malfoy blushed again and mumbled something that sounded like "It's none of your business".

They continued walking quietly though the castle, not looking at each other. But sometimes their looks caught up in one another's eye, and they quickly looked to other directions. Harry's heart was pounding very fast, and his whole body felt strange. Harry could only one explanation to this feeling, but he denied it. How could he feel anything else for Malfoy except hate? They have hated each other since their first year at Hogwarts. But then, what other explanation he has to this weird feeling?

They marched quietly in the castle's corridors, until they reached a dark deserted corridor. Suddenly, Malfoy came to a halt. Harry stopped walking too, and looked at Malfoy, which was looking at Harry's shoes, and was getting redder by the second, something that looked quite unnatural, compared to Malfoy's usual pale face. Just when Harry thought Malfoy's face couldn't get any redder, Malfoy spoke:

"I… I think I should apologize… for all the things I did to you… ever. I think I did wrong to you when I teased you all those times."

Harry stared at Malfoy, cannot believe what he was hearing. Was Malfoy apologizing to him?

Harry wanted to say something to Malfoy, but he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but Malfoy spoke again before he could say anything.

"I teased you all those times for the wrong reasons. I never really… hated you." He made a small cuff of embarrassment, and kept on. "I always just wanted your attention" Malfoy moved a step closer to Harry "I probably always admired you." Malfoy moved even closer "I always wanted to be like you. You were always good at what you were doing. I guess I just wanted to be like you, and that's why I always teased you, to get your attention, so you will notice me."

Malfoy now stood so close to Harry that their toes touched each other. Harry was lost. He didn't know what to do – Run away, laugh, or just kiss him.

"I… I guess I was wrong about you then. About everything. But there is something… I need to tell you too…"

Harry couldn't talk anymore. He stared at Malfoy's face, at his blond hair, and just realized how close their heads were. If he will only lean a little bit closer…

Harry's and Malfoy's eyes were focused on each other's. They both leaned forward at the same time, and…

Harry want through the portrait hole to find Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire n an almost deserted common room. They both looked at him as he sat down between them.

"Where were you since you left us in the library?" Hermione asked in a suspecting voice.

"I do not think I know either" Harry answered as he stared into the fire.

"Did you meet anyone on the way here?" she asked

"Well, sort of" he replied

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked into his best friends eyes. Then he sighed and said "I think I just made out with Malfoy".

There was an explosion as they both roared "what?!" and Harry sighed again and started to tell them what happened. He told them about his strange feelings, about how Malfoy appeared alone when Harry headed back to the common room, about Malfoy's apology and everything that had happened afterwards.

When Harry finished, they both stared at him with shocked expressions.

"Well, you should've told us earlier!" Hermione exclaimed.

"If you are gay, why do you have to have a crush on Malfoy? Even Percy is all right compared to him!"

Satisfied it hadn't been anything worse, Harry smiled and said: "You know, maybe I would date him. He's not so bad after all…"

Ron looked as though he was going to go sick. "But you just hated him until a few hours ago!"

"Then I probably changed my mind" he said with a smile. Then he added, more serious "You didn't see him when he apologized. You could know he meant what he said."

Ron and Hermione gazed at him. Then Hermione said "Well, if you feel like it, we will not stop you."

Harry felt relieved and warm. He was afraid they will not except it, or worse, reject him completely. He was grateful to them, more grateful then he could ever express.

"Well, I'm going to bed. It was a long day." Harry said. He got up, and started walking toward the boys' dormitory. He was followed by Ron after a moment, and he saw Hermione getting up from the couch too. They greeted each with "Good night", and they started climbing the stairs to their dormitory.

Harry and Ron did not speak while going up to the dormitory in the spiral staircase, and did not speak while they undressed and got into bed. When they both lay in bed they greeted each other with "Good night", and then Harry started swimming in thoughts about the past day. It had been more than an extraordinary day. And while thinking about the past day, he drifted into sleep.

I opened my eyes, looked at my room, and then the memories of the dream started sinking into my memory.

"Oh, no!" I cried, pulled the pillow from under my head and started beating myself with it.

"I DO NOT WANT TO DREAM THIS DREAM AGAIN!"

Based on a dream I dreamed in the night of the 4.2.08 (not that the date means anything, just so I can remember it :P). It wasn't really like this in my dream. It was more like: Malfoy and Harry challenge each other to a broomstick contest. The whole school hears about and comes to watch. They are both trying to make each other fall off their broom, but in the end they spot the snitch, dive to the ground, fall on the ground, and start making out / Harry and the Gryffindors practice Quidditch (for some reason they are doing it next to a small river, by a bridge, then Malfoy comes to watch on the bridge, and then they make put. For some reason McGonagall is sitting on the road next to the river, and she talks to him. I think she congratulate him. Weird.

Anyway, I wanted to make this fanfic more... "realistic". Anyhow, I rather NOT dream this again.

I'm not such a big fan of HarryxMalfoy. This is the first time I think of such thing. But it seems nice, so I did my first fanfic ever on HarryxMalfoy.

I do not intend to keep this fanfic up, that's why I closed it with me waking up from a dream. HarryxMalfoy will never continue.

But anyway, it was nice :P

Kept me handful in math :P


End file.
